The wolves are out and a storm is coming
by FenayKlair14
Summary: Ryoma ends up having to take Sakuno home. What happens to them when a storm hits these two horomone raging teens? R for lime maybe lemon. Nanami is an OC Ryoma is probably OOC


Disclaimer: I do not own POT if I did I d be with Fuji Summary: Mainly ryosaku some FujNam OC

Sakuno let out a sigh as she walked through all of those crazy fanboys/girls that were trying to get her attention. She had just went against Nanami, a girl who found her way into the boys tennis team. Don t get it wrong Nanami was not only the daughter of a famous, but deceased, tennis player, but all four of her older brothers were now in championships and world tournaments. Nanami had obviously beat her, hell she taught Sakuno a lot and it was just practice. Though the fans thought it was real, and for once the timid little rabbit looked over her shoulder with a cold look.  
annoying Was all she said, after that many shut up and all you could hear was Nanami s laughter at her little sister s attitude.  
Sakuno! You are so cute! Gushed Nanami, which made Sakuno blush.  
They headed for the showers after their match and quickly changed. They walked over to the boys courts and watched the boy s with their non-stop rivalry. Nanami rolled her eyes as Sakuno watched in awe.  
Natsume. Called a deep voice making Nanami freeze.  
H-hai? Tezuka- Buchou Practice isn t over yet. Why are you changed? I was helping Sakuno in practice. The girls team didn t have practice today she explained Are you on the girl s team? No She said flatly 20 laps. 20! I just played Sakuno! She s not that weak any more she s on the girls regulars! 40 Ahhhn! She whimpered and started running. See you later Sakuno Sakuno just waved and watched. She had to wait now seeing as she lived with Nanami as her grandmother was in America. She sat on the ground in the boys courts and watched the different matches. Momo vs. Viper, Oishi vs. Eiji, Fuji vs. Ryoma, and Inui threatening with his Penal-tea. She then begin to think about how on their free day on Sunday they all go out to play matches with friends, even Taka-san comes even though nowadays he s working on being a sushi chief. After spacing out for quite some time Ryoma stood in front of her. She then just looked with wide eyes at her long time crush. He couched to her eye level, some what as he s gotten taller.  
Oi! H-hai? You are sitting on my bag E-ehhhhh? She looked down and indeed she was. G-g-g-g-gomen! She was about to get up, but stopped. Shoot she was wearing a skirt. She looked up and saw him flash her his famous smirk.  
What s wrong wobbly hips? Don t call me that, Ryoma-kun What s with the formality? He cocked a brow Just then Nanami came round on her 20th lap, and stopped. Hey Ryoma! She tossed something at Sakuno. It was the key to her house.  
Take her home and stay with her for a while? You know we live alone so take care of her. She paused And don t rape her She began her laps again leaving a frowning and glaring Ryoma and a blushing tomato red Sakuno alone with their laughing Sempais, exempting Tezuka,who just walked away to the locker room, Kaidoh, who just looked away knowing their pain as she does the same with his girlfriend, Momo s cousin Madoka. Oishi, who blushed and shook his head saying it wasn t funny, and Fuji who was just smirking devilishly.  
The boy s quickly showered and changed until Eiji strted up an embarrassing memory.  
Hey remember how we found out Nanami was a chick? Don t remind me Kaidoh blushed.  
Flashback Oi Natsume why are you hiding in the corner get in the shower! Momo yelled. Jeeze he thinks he s better than us? He asked the rest, and they shrugged and frowned at this Hey-I m-Definitely-better-Than-The-Other-Regulars guy.  
Mean while Tezuka and Ryuzaki, the only two who knows Nanami really was a girl, were planning practices.  
Nanami blushed she tried to get away and they dragged her in, and now they wanted to shower.  
Why are you blushing? Are you gay? Ryoma asked bluntly.  
No! I m not gay! She yelled Then suddenly the regulars jumped her and as they stole her shirt they heard a snap and stopped thinking it was his wrist. They looked at him and saw something pink and lacey fall. A bra. He had breast. Natsume had boobs. Nanami was a chick. Nanami was pissed.  
From the outside all you heard were the screams of all the boys in there one by one. Only one got away with barely a scratch and that was Oishi as he didn t really do anything. Even though he and Eiji were going out, and were definitely gay, there manly instincts came out since all the boys, including them, blushed seeing her. What boy wouldn t blush seeing a high school girl half naked in front of them?  
Hey she dressed like a boy.  
End Flashback We almost died. Eiji shuddered The others nodded. Fuji smiled I thought it was fun, and she d cute when she s mad. You really shouldn t tease the girl so much She ll kill you one day Ryoma said.  
I doubt that he replied.  
Ryoma left to take his girlfriend home.  
Ready? She nodded and they started walking. They wave good bye to the others as they went separate ways, and then Sakuno stopped.  
What s wrong? Would it be safe, being alone? I m not going to rape you! No not us I mean them She pointed to Fuji walking to Nanami on her now 28th lap.  
Oh. Who knows. If he gets killed by her it s his fault He began walking.  
But we all know she likes him and he likes her. Fuji-sempai seems like a guy who would take advantage. Ryoma stop to think.  
He is sadistic, but you know Nanami is just as bad. True They soon got to the house and went in. They had a lot of leftovers so she started to reheat them. Hey Ryoma? Yea he called from the living room, as she was in the kitchen Can you help me? With what? He started walking in with a bored expression not wanting to do anything but eat and nap. He then saw what was wrong. His princess was stuck, or rather her skirt was stuck in a cabinet door s hinge that was sticking out. That shit really needs to get fixed, what if she got cut instead? he thought and began to work with it. His working with it soon came to him pulling so hard he ripped her skirt.  
A-ahahaha! Sakuno laughed in shock and embarrassment.  
Here He gave her his coat Looking away to hide his blush. She had on lilac lace.  
She quickly went and changed into pants and a tank top. Did you see? See what? He was trying to sleep. Then he remembered Lilac He accidently thought aloud.  
You did! She almost yelled.  
Relax, soon I ll see you like that every day He said honestly.  
N-nani!? Che. Mada mada dane Sakuno. He smirked.  
She furrowed her brows and punched him which was a very weak punch he just laughed and sat up.  
That s not funny. The punch was, but you being partially naked isn t. Pretty damn sexy If you ask me. I just might have to rape you He smirked and neared her.  
Are you insa- She was silenced by a kiss.  
Maybe since you re grandmother would probably kill me if I did Probably She replied.  
They then went into the kitchen to eat, and had a small conversation, but it was mainly quiet, but it was comfortable. After eating they went into her room to watch a few movies. It was funny as she would close her eyes at the sex scenes. Hey what s wrong? He chuckled.  
I can t watch people s private matters. She blushed.  
Oh? He cocked a brow. So what if I turned on a porno, huh? I d kill you She said a bit too innocently.  
Damn you are so damned cute turning me on like that B-but I didn t do anything She pushed her arms in between her legs, that were in Indian style, which made her nicely developed chest to make cleavage. You are just making it worse for yourself. He began to crawl towards her.  
She quickly jumped of her bed and ran out. He quickly chased after her. She ran down the hall of the mansion and mad a sharp turn to the left then right the another right then down the hall to a left. She didn t hear footsteps and relaxed. She then heard quick, no fast steps come up behind her. She let out a short yelp and tried to run before he caught her by her waist. She began to laugh happily as he caught her.  
He smiled at her laugh and kissed her cheek. She kissed him on the lips and smiled up at him. Like I ve said before I can t beat the Prince now can I? Yes and no He answered and she tilted her head. You not only broke my shell, but you got in it. You are the only one that can bring me to my knees easily (I know cheesy and OOC, but it types works, no)  
She giggled she didn t need to explain herself as he has seen it. They walked back to her room hand in hand. As they got in he pushed her on the bed and crawled on top of her. She tried pushing him of, but with just his right hand he pinned both of hers.  
Should I rape you now or later? Hmmmm that s tough .How about later! She tried to glare, but failed he straddled her thighs so she could sit up but not escape when he let her hands go. His face neared hers seductively.  
I can t wait to tell your fangirls this She smiled and looked at him through her eyelashes. They d definitely wouldn t bother you after that You aren t the little timid bunny are you? I take a mean bite. More like a nibble Then they heard thunder. Is it raining? I hope Nanami will be back soon Hn He went for another kiss And just as fate would have it he heard the door open and then closed. He heard the door lock and footsteps up the stairs. Fuji had walked passed with Nanami on his back, both soaking wet.  
Don t ask Was all she said.  
Don t be mad at me Nana Fuji chuckled.  
Shut up. Put me down. I can walk. And we both know that s a lie He began to continue his way to her room, and they heard the door shut behind them. After about an hour they had finished their movie and Ryoma was about to leave a pouting Sakuno. Nanami had soon came out to Sakuno s room.  
Hey Ryoma you are sleeping over, I called your cousin, it s dangerous to leave in a storm like this She said, but Sakuno and Ryoma were just looking at her in shock. Her hair was everywhere her shirt or rather Fuji s was falling of her shoulders and she had no pants on.  
What? I was sleeping. Get your head out the gutter She exclaimed and left angrily to a chuckling Fuji. Shut up you masochistic pervert She glared.  
That hurts my feelings when you say that He said smiling and grabbed her waist. Puhleese. You know it s true. You re like a wolf Yea and you re my prey so let s get to it To what? All the two younger couple heard was Fuji s dark chuckle and a door shut and a loud Hey from Nanami Oh my Was all Sakuno could say. I hope she ll be alright Worry about yourself he said closing her door and started taking off his shirt and pants then put on a pair of sweats. She didn t even notice him change until he sat next to her with only pants on that were hanging on loosely.  
Ano, where s your shirt? I don t wear one to bed. Why? You want it all off? Eh!? N-no! She sighed she had a feeling it d be a long, long night. 


End file.
